Un baiser juste comme ça?
by 0-illusion-0
Summary: Ban est pourquivi par des fans en folies....Son alibi: Ginji! Mais est vraiment juste pour ça? OneShot sans prétention


Titre: Un baiser juste comme ça?

Auteur: -0-illusion-0-

Genre: Romance, yaoi

Disclaimers: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...Mais j'ai eu Ban-chan et Kazu-chan pour mes 18 ans!

Ban: Snake Bite!

Autrice: Aïïïeuuuuhhh...c'était une blague, Ban...Je vais avoir un bleu!

Ban: M'en fous! envoie la fic!

Moi: Vi, vi...

* * *

Ginji fixait sans le voir le café que Natsumi lui avait servi environ une demi-heure plus tôt.

« Paul-san... »

Paul leva le nez de son journal.

« Qu'y a t-il, Natsumi? »

« Ginji-san...Je lui ai sevi un café il y a longtemps, mais il n'y a pas touché...On dirait qu'il est complètement ailleurs... »

« Hein? »

Paul replia son journal et lança un regard à Ginji. Effectivement, l'ex-Raitei des Volts semblait à des années-lumières du monde réel. Avec un soupir sonore, le patron du Honky Tonk se planta devant lui, claquant ses paumes contre le comptoir. Pas de réactions.

« Hé, Ginji! »

Un blanc. Paul se passa une main sur le visage avec un soupir encore plus bruyant.

« Natsumi...Apporte-moi des glaçons, tu veux? »

Il attrappa le petit cube de glace, et le posa délicatement dans le cou de Ginji.

« Waaaahhh!!! »

Succès foudroyant: Ginji sauta en l'air avec un glapissement à faire trembler les vitres avant de s'étaler par terre.

« Ravi de te revoir parmis nous » déclara ironiquement Paul.

Ginji se remit debout, l'air ahuri, encore frissonnant du contact du glaçon.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça? » couina t-il.

« Pour te faire réagir. Et maintenant, si tu nous disais ce qui te trac.. »

BLAM!

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, interrompant Paul. Ban se tenait sur le seuil, hors d'haleine, les yeux écarquillés de peur.

« Ban?? Mais, qu'est ce que... »

« Ginji! » Glapit Ban en fonçant vers son ami, sans écouter Paul.

« V'oui? »

« On est potes, hein? »

« V'oui! »

« Si j'ai de gros, très gros ennuis, tu m'aideras, hein? »

« V'oui! »

« Bon. »

Ban lança un regard de lapin traqué en direction de la porte restée ouverte.

« Hé, quel est ce bruit? » s'exclama Natsumi.

On aurait dit un troupeau de rhinocéros en train de charger. Ban blêmit, fit face à Ginji, et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Je te revaudrais ça, Ginji »

Et avant que quiconque eut pu réagir, il l'embrassa.

La mâchoire de Paul dégringola à terre, et Natsumi vira au rouge pompier.

Ginji était déconnecté de la réalité depuis l'instant où les lèvres de Ban étaient entrées en contact avec les siennes. C'était la seule chose qu'il captait: la bouche de Ban, sa langue lui frôlant les lèvres, sans forcer le passage. Puis, au bout d'un temps qui lui partu horriblement court, le baiser prit fin, et Ban se recula, avant de se retourner d'un bloc.

Un groupe de filles en uniforme de lycéennes se tenaient sur le pas de la porte, complètement pétrifiées. Ban leur tira la langue d'un air malicieux, et passa son bras autour des épaules de Ginji, frôlant sa joue du bout des doigts. Une grande maigre aux cheveux décolorés ouvrit la bouche sans prononcer une parole, les autres semblaient au bord des larmes. Avec un gémissement, la perche tourna les talons, et s'enfuit en courant.

« Comment tu peux nous faire ça? » glapit une autre en pointant un doigt frémissant de colère sur Ginji, qui semblait flotter sur un nuage.

Ban soupira.

« Casse-toi. »

Elle déglutit, et fit demi-tour, entraînant la horde de filles avec elle.

L'homme au Jagan soupira de soulagement, et adressa un grand sourire à son ami.

« Merci, mon vieux! Tu m'as sauvé la vie, sur ce coup là! »

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'étais parti chercher mes clopes, moi...Je reviens! »

Paul ramena péniblement sa mâchoire à un angle correct, et donna une petite tape sur la tête de Natsumi.

« J'hallucine...marmonna t-il...Ban a complètement pété un fusible... »

Il se massa les tempes.

« Bah, c'était pour se débarasser de ces filles, apparemment, non? » s'enquit Natumi en ôtant du comptoir la tasse intacte de Ginji.

Visiblement, le fait que Ban ait embrassé un garçon ne l'émouvait pas tant que ça.

« M'ouais, 'fin, de là à embrasser son meilleur pote... »

Paul se gratta le crâne d'un air pensif.

« Au fait, Ginji, ça va? Tu te remets? »

Pas de réponse.

« Hého, Ginji? »

Mais le blond restait planté en plain milieu du bar, les joues rouges et l'air crétin, ne prêtant aucune attention aux deux autres, le regard fixé sur la porte par laquelle venait de disparaître Ban.

« Gin-chan? Tout va bien? » demanda Natsumi en faisant le tour du comptoir pour lui poser une main sur le front.

« Ouais... » répondit le jeune homme, sans se départir de son expression niaise.

Natsumi le regarda attentivement, puis, un grand sourire vint éclairer son visage.

« Ahhh!!! Paul-san, je sais de quelle maladie est atteint Gin-chan! »

« Huh? 'Suis malade? » demanda ce dernier en retombant sur terre.

« Tu as la maladie d'amour! » déclara la serveuse d'un ton sentencieux.

Paul, qui était en train de boire un café pour se remettre, s'étouffa dedans.

« Ginji? Amoureux? »

« Moi? Amoureux? » répéta le récupérateur en écho.

« Tu es amoureux de Ban-chan! Ca se voit, tu planes, et quand il t'as embrassé, tu as plané encore plus, et tu as l'air d'avoir rencontré le Père Noël! »

Ginji regarda Natsumi d'un air ébahi. Amoureux? Alors, ce pincement au ventre quand il voyait Ban-chan, son coeur qui battait plus vite lorsque son regard accrochait les yeux envoûtants de son ami, la colère sourde qui grondiat en lui quand Ban-chan parlait à une fille, les papillons dans son estomac quand ils s'étaient embrassés...C'était de l'amour?

« Va le voir! » lui ordonna Natsumi en montrant la porte d'un index impérieux.

« V'oui! »

Ginji quitta le bar, tout heureux de savoir enfin ce qu'il avait.

« Natsumi... »

Paul reprit son journal.

« Et si Ban ne voit en lui qu'un ami? »

Natsumi baissa tristement la tête.

« Ces filles...Il avait besoin d'un alibi pour qu'elles le lâchent...Pourquoi embrasser un garçon? Je suis une fille, ca aurait été plus simple, non? »

Paul eut un sourire un peu peiné.

« C'est vrai... »

Et encore un coeur brisé par Ban-le-tombeur...Qui ne le faisait même pas exprès...

Ban ressortit du magasin, et alluma une cigarette, aspirant la bouffée avec délice.

« Pfff, 'fait du bien, une clope après toutes ces émotions... »

Il s'étira souplement, tel un félin, et décida d'aller faire un tour. Et pila net, car quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, venait de lui saisir la manche. Une goutte de sueur coula sur sa tempe, et il se retourna lentement, terrifié à l'idée de croiser le regard d'une des folles furieuses qui le poursuivaient. Il croisa alors les yeux chocolat de son meilleur ami.

« Ginji! Baka, va! Tu m'as fichu la trouille! J'ai cru que c'était encore une de ces cinglées qui me poursuivent! »

Ginji ne répondit rien, tenant toujours la manche de Ban, comme un enfant, les yeux écarquillés, dans le plus pur style « je-suis-adorable-personne-ne-résiste-à-cette-bouille ».

« Qu'est ce que tu veux? »

« Je dois te dire un truc... »

« Oui? »

« Je... »

Le blond piqua un fard et détourna le regard.

« ...Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé? »

Ban rougit, et baissa les yeux à son tour.

« ...Parce que... »

Il s'interrompit, avec un gros soupir.

« Oh, et puis zut! Je pourrais te dire que j'avais juste besoin d'un alibi pour me débarasser des furies, mais ça serait cruel, et faux... »

A ces mots, Ginji releva la tête, le coeur battant, les joues plus rouges que jamais. Ban soupira de nouveau d'un air agacé, et tourna les talons.

« Oh, et puis laisse tomber, j'ai rien dit... »

Le blondinet mit quelques secondes à réagir. Ban était déjà à plusieurs mètres. Un instant, Ginji admira sa silhouette mince, sa démarche souple et gracieuse...Avant de secouer vigoureusement la tête. Ban-chan venait de le planter! Il se mit à courir pour le rattrapper.

« Ban-chan! »

Ban s'arrêta brusquement, et son ami, surpris, le percuta de plein fouet, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

« Olala...Je suis mal, là... »

Ginji déglutit. Ban et lui étaient vautrés sur le sol, l'un à moitié allongé, appuyé sur ses coudes, l'autre à quatres pattes au-dessus.

« Ginji... »

Il n'aimait pas ce ton...Le ton très très calme annonçant l'orage du siècle...Ginji respira un grand coup, et osa ce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé avant: il coupa le sifflet à Ban.

« Je t'aime! » déclara t-il d'un ton péremptoire, regardant le hérisson droit dans les yeux.

Avant de bondir en arrière, assis par terre, et de se faire tout petit en cas d'engueulade. Rien ne vint. Ginji leva timidement les yeux. Ban le regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il tendit une mai à Ginji pour l'aider à se lever.Mais quand ce dernier fut debout, il ne lui lâcha pas la main pour autant, le tirant doucement vers lui. Leurs nez se frôlaient presque. Le brun approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son partenaire.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Un murmure qui fit frissoner le blond de joie. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose: Ban venait de poser sa bouche contre la sienne.

Le temps s'était de nouveau arrêté pour Ginji, comme un peu plus tôt dans le bar. Les lèvres de Ban étaient douces et chaudes, et avaient le goût de cerise[1. Il lui lécha les lèvres, que le blond entr'ouvrit par réflexe, autorisant l'accès à la langue de Ban, qui vint taquiner la sienne. Le premier baiser de Ginji. Une sensation humide et tiède, au goût de cerise et de cigarette.

Planqués derrière un poteau, Natsumi et Paul, le visage dissimulé derrière de grosses lunettes de soleil, n'avaient rien perdu de la scène.

« Je devrais m'estimer heureuse qu'une autre fille ne m'ait pas volé Ban-chan, chuchota l'adolescente, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je suis trop jalouse de Gin-chan... »

* * *

[1 pourquoi cerise? Parce que c'est bon, tiens!

Voilà! Rewiews?


End file.
